


Pineapple

by Liv_Free_My_Man



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at cute, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Is This Right?, Little argument, Michelangelo - Freeform, Other, Reader can be male or female, Reader-Insert, cute I guess?, i pictured the Bay turtles but could be any, mikey - Freeform, mikey calls them Angel Cakes anyway, pineapple on pizza, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Free_My_Man/pseuds/Liv_Free_My_Man
Summary: You and Mikey have a little argument, and he comes to talk.





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a short story, i'm sorry if it's bad! I wrote it 3am when i couldn't sleep. Feedback is loved and appreciated!

You huffed when you heard a knock at your window and turned to glare. Standing on your fire escape in the pouring rain, at two in the morning, was a hulking seven foot tall bipedal terrapin sporting an orange bandanna and the cutest pout you had ever seen. The sunglasses you had gotten hung from the gold chain around his neck as he tapped on your window again, letting himself get peppered by fat rain drops as he waited for you to let him in.   
You stood from your spot on the couch and went to the window, glaring at Mikey through the glass. It wasn’t locked, you hadn’t locked that window sense you’d started dating the ninja, giving him free reign of your house, but part of you appreciated him knocking, sense you were still miffed at him. After a minute of the puppy eyes you groaned and opened the window and went to get a towel as Mikey climbed into your apartment.   
He accepted the towel gratefully as you sat back down, giving the cheerful turtle silent treatment. He watched you for a minute before sighing and sitting next to you, getting your sofa damp. The two of you sat, the silence only broken by the sounds of late night cartoon fighting coming from your tv, which you appreciated. Finally, Mikey broke the silence.   
“M’sorry Angel Cakes, don’t be mad at me, please?”  
You only huffed and folded your arms, giving him a side glare as he stuck his lower lip out in a pout, eyes blue orbs shimmering, For a moment you wondered if he was going to cry.   
“Then admit you’re wrong, Mikey.” You responded, crossing your legs and turning to face him.   
He was quiet for a moment, contemplating.   
“No”  
You huffed and crossed your arms and Mikey moved to mimic your stance, sitting cross-legged and arms folded across from you, still pouting. The look was cute enough to almost make you laugh, but you quickly swallowed the chuckle and tried to stare your lover down with a serious look. Of course, with Mikey having three older brothers, this quickly failed when he made a goofy face at you, causing you to snort and cover your mouth. The orange turtle grinned in triumph and pulled you into his lap, making sure to tickle your sides as he did so. This made your snort turn into a full-blown laughing fit, which made Mikey laugh, and soon the two of you were giggling together and smiling like a couple of fools.   
“Wait a minute,” you said as you caught your breath, “I’m supposed to be mad at you!”  
“I’m sorry Angel , but I just couldn’t do it!” he laughed as he kissed your shoulder, making you bite your lip. You knew what Mikey was doing, and you were powerless to stop it as his hands moved to rest on your hips.   
“Why not?” You gasped out, trying to keep your thoughts together as Mikey nipped at your neck playfully.  
“Because it’s a sin!”  
You huffed a bit and pulled back, frowning.  
“No it’s not!”  
“Yes, it is, and I will not be subject to such barbarities!” Mikey put his hand to his chest as if you had personally offended him and made a face of mock horror. Your response was to blow a raspberry at him.  
“Pineapple on pizza is a thing of beauty! How dare you insult it in such a way!”   
Mikey put the back of his hand on his forehead and leaned back against the couch’s armrest, “I feel faint just hearing you say that, Angel Cakes! You break my heart!”  
You snorted and leaned against his plastron, giving it little kisses as he eyed you. The argument was utterly ridiculous and to be honest you were enjoying it. Mikey was a goober and this light banter over pizza toppings was making up for the shit day you’d had. Mikey was really a good boyfriend.   
“Let’s agree to disagree.”  
You and Mikey were quiet for a minute, relaxing and listening to the rain and the tv as you enjoyed one another's company.   
Without looking at him you spoke, "You've got to admit that black olives are a great topping though."  
"Oh god no!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this goofiness, but i hope it made you laugh!


End file.
